


gay hearts full of love

by Thattheaterkidoverthere



Category: Blood Drips on Newsies Square (1991), Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Les Misérables References, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Race is prankester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, albert is broadway actor, i wrote this while sleep deprived, race is a college student, this is sweet, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thattheaterkidoverthere/pseuds/Thattheaterkidoverthere
Summary: Race has a surprise planned
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 8





	gay hearts full of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomtrashiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/gifts).



> this is shorter than i wanted but i have been very busy! Happy late valentines day! this is for fandomtrashiness so enjoy the two dumbasses in love. Thank you unhookthestars for beta'ing

Race’s hand shook as he tied the bow on the final box. He had spent the last hour or so wrapping several boxes into larger boxes. If all went according to plan, Race wouldn’t have a boyfriend after dinner.  
Well either way he wouldn’t have a boyfriend but hopefully everything works.  
A quick glance at the clock revealed that Albert should be home in 20 minutes, which is not nearly enough time but everything will be fine. Yes, fine. After trying to clean as much of the mess as possible, and the kitchen looked decent enough, Race hid the flour covered apron in the kitchen cabinet. Later him would hate him but desperate times call for desperate measures .  
A quick hair floof and an internal debate on if he should change, he attempted to relax on the couch. (key word attempt)  
The door was pushed open by an exhausted and a slightly damp Albert, grumbling about the sudden rain storm.  
“Hey, babe.” Race wrapped the red haired boy in his arms, kissing his cheek. “How was work?”  
The scene was sickenly domestic but he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
“Terrible, I swear I saw 4 couples making out during the barricade scene, The barricade scene! They missed the best part of the show.” He kissed Race softly, hands sliding around his waist.  
“Well they missed out but I’m sure your fake death was amazing as always.”  
“Thanks love. I’m gonna go get changed and then we can order something in tonight? Sorry I don’t have the energy to cook today.”  
Carefully unwrapping himself from his boyfriend Race smiled nervously. “I made us dinner.. Since it’s ya know… Valentines day.”  
There was a flash of panic across Albert’s face. “Thats today?”  
“Yeah. I made dinner and got flowers…”  
“Shit, uh. Lemme grab something. I’ll be right back.” Albert rushed into their bedroom. Shaking off the slight awkward moment, Race poured two glasses of sparkling apple cider and set them on the table with the rest of the meal.  
A now mostly dry Albert walks into the kitchen, a big smile on his face.  
“I love you angel”  
“I love you too, Albie.”  
Race gracefully pulls out a chair for Albert and kisses the top of his head when he sits.  
They swap stories of their day while eating: How Katherine brought cupcakes for cast and how one of Race’s professors assigned a huge project.  
It was simple and happy and so them but Race couldn’t help but be nervous. His hands shook as he passed Albert the bottle of cider and when he fed him a piece of cake. Each second just added to the torture of waiting.  
Finally dinner was over and they were relaxing on the couch, some cheesy rom com on. Race dropped the large box in Albert’s lap.  
“For me?” Albert turned to race, surprised.  
“No it's for spot Conlon,” Race said sarcastically. “it's for you!”  
Albert ripped off the paper, and opened the box to reveal another wrapped box. It is wrapped in paper that says happy birthday but birthday has been scribbled out and replaced with hearts. Race smiles at Albert’s confused face and gestures for Albert to continue. Albert unwraps the next box and then the next, growing more frustrated and confused with each box. The fifth and final box contains a sheet of paper, one Race has written and rewritten over and over again. While Albert’s eyes scan the page, Race pulls the small box from his pocket and gets on one knee.  
“Race I-” Albert turns to Race with watery eyes and pauses.  
“Marry me?” Race smiles and holds out the box.  
Albert doesnt respond, much to Race’s worry. Just as Race was about to stand up and call the whole thing off, when Albert regained his voice.  
“Yes!” Albert beams, launching himself into Race’s arms. The two stay on the floor, just holding each other.  
“So we’re going to get married?” Race asks while slipping the ring on Albert’s finger. Albert nods and kisses Race.


End file.
